Mine!
by Selfless Summoner
Summary: AU. Guy yang berusaha menang dari Matthew bertemu dengan guru yang bisa mengajarinya. Tapi reaksi Matthew malah diluar dugaan. Matthew/Guy/(?)Karel(?)


**Title**: Mine!

**Fandom**: Fire Emblem 7: Rekka No Ken (Blazing Sword)

**Disclaimer**: Intellegent System

**Warning**(s): AU, Typos, Sho-ai, akan digunakan beberapa _term _umum, dan jalan licin (plesetan dimana-mana)

**Pairing(s)**: Mattthew/Guy, Karel/Guy, Matt/Guy/Karel (tapi MattGuy centric yah)

.

.

.

**=Please Click Back Button Everytime You Feel Unsafe=**

.

.

.

Guy berjalan cepat-cepat melintasi koridor sekolah dengan muka masam. Rambut hijau hutan hujannya yang panjang dikepang mengibas kesana-kemari seiring langkah kakinya. Bahkan Heath yang teman senasibnya pun tau, dalam keadaan seperti ini lebih baik tidak menghalangi jalan pemuda itu.

"Akan kutunjukkan," gerutunya sembari menggenggam _shinai- _pedang bambu untuk berlatih kendo- ditangannya dengan erat. "Akan kutunjukan pada pencuri tengil itu bahwa aku bisa mengalahkannya!"

Sesampainya di dojo tempat ekskul kendonya, Guy segera berganti pakaian dengan set _hakama_ tanpa _gear_. Dojo sepi hari itu karena memang tidak ada ekskul.

Setelah siap, dengan shinai ditangan, pemuda bersurai hijau itu langsung membelah, memukul, menghujam, meng-apasajakan angin tak berdosa didepannya dengan garang. Setelah satu setengah jam Guy melakukan manuver-entah-apa tanpa arah tujuan, akhirnya dia menyerah.

Memang Guy sebal setengah mati karena terus-terusan kalah dari Matthew- kakak kelas yang usil setengah mati padanya. Dan mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan fisik maupun lisan sama sekali bukan pilihan untuk Guy. Si Matthew itu jago olahraga, cerdik, dan pintar berkelit. Benar-benar menyebalkan seperti maling dia itu!

Tapi toh latihan tanpa arah seperti ini juga tidak ada gunanya. Buang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja.

"Haaah! Kalau begini caranya, kapan aku bisa mengalahkan si maling itu? Bisa-bisa aku diperbudaknya seumur hidup!" gerutu Guy sambil rebahan di tengah lantai kayu dojo.

"Kau ingin jadi kuat?" sebuah suara lain dari arah pintu dojo mengagetkannya. Di ujung sana terlihat seseorang sedang berdiri dengan sombongnya kearah Guy. "Kalau begitu, aku akan melatihmu!"

/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/

Hari ini rasanya lebih cerah dari biasanya. Seolah-olah matahari membelah diri jadi dua. Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat cocok untuk menggabarkan _mood_ Guy hari ini.

Sejak pagi hingga sekarang, senyum aneh tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Heath yang sekelas- sebangku dengannya mau tak mau merinding juga. Ini anak kesambet apa? Kemarin saja dia seolah-olah akan menyabet semua orang dalam radius lima ratus meter dengan _shinai_nya. Hari ini ekspresinya malah seperti habis menang lotre.

'Mungkin tidak ada apa-apa...' batin Heath. 'Tidak! Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan kemarin pulang sekolah dia kena _Malaria Tropica _gitu?! Terus berhalusinasi sampai sekarang?! A-atau... atau jangan-jangan kemarin dia tidak sengaja tersandung batu terus kepalanya terbentur sesuatu! Ya! Pasti begitu! Guy kan kadang-kadang ceroboh banget! Atau... atau...'

Spekulasi-spekulasi aneh terus mengisi otak Heath. Mulai dari yang normal seperti kepleset, sampai yang kurang jelas seperti diculik alien. Pokoknya, apapun alasannya, Guy yang terus tersenyum aneh begitu mengerikan! Mungkin nanti dia akan minta pindah tempat duduk sa-

"Halo cantik... sendirian aja nih?" sebuah suara yang _teralu_ familiar terdengar tepat di telinga kirinya. Seketika itu juga Heath membeku... "bengong aja dari tadi. Mikirin aku ya~"

"Leg-"

"MATTHEW!"

Heath yang rencananya mau membombardir Legault dengan makian-makian kreatifnya segera berpaling kearah Guy, diikuti lebih dari selusin pasang mata lain.

Ya, mereka sedang ada di perpustakaan. Para penghuni perpustakaan langsung melempar tatapan mencela kearah Guy. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu sepertinya tidak peduli dan mulai melemparkan _death_ _glare_ kearah pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi bersurai cokelat pasir didepannya. Pemuda itu nyengir kuda melihat reaksi Guy.

"Halo Guy. Sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja. Aku sempat khawatir karena kemarin kau pergi seperti brokoli rebus. Kepalamu berasap!" Matthew tertawa renyah yang menurutnya dapat menaklukkan setengah populasi cewek _single_ di sekolah itu.

Diluar dugaan, Guy menyeringai dan berkata dengan pedenya, "Ha! Liat saja nanti, Matthew, aku akan segera mengalahkanmu!"

"Oh? Mengalahkanku? Sudah yang keberapa kali kau bilang begitu, eh?" Matthew dengan jahil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Guy yang langsung berubah warna.

"K-kali ini beda! P-pokoknya aku pasti menang! Aku sudah mendapatkan guru terbaik yang bisa mengajariku! Trik bodohmu tak akan berguna lagi!" dengan bangga- meskipun masih ada sisa _blushing_ di pipi, Guy menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menatap Matthew dengan tatapan intens-eh, bukan, dengan tatapan menantang.

Matthew mundur dengan tampang penuh tanya. "Guru? Guru siapa? Guru kendomu?"

"Karel-_sensei_ tentu saja!"

Setelah nama 'Karel' disebutkan, terdengar beberapa suara nafas tercekat disana sini. Bukan. Bukan karena beberapa anak di dalam perpustakaan tiba-tiba mati terkena seranga jantung. Beberapa anak berbisik-bisik seru.

"Karel-_sensei_? Itu guru matematika yang baru kan?"

"Karel-_sensei_ itu cakep, tapi tiap kali masuk kelas, rasanya dia mau bunuh orang deh! Abis itu pasti ada satu atau dua ekor nyamuk yang mati!"

"Itu guru horror banget tau! Masa waktu masuk kelasku, tiba-tiba bunga di meja guru langsung layu! Oh? Apa? Kita lupa menggantinya? Oh... kirain. Dia serem sih."

"Katanya dia punya catatan kriminal!"

"Katanya dia psikopat!"

Dan banyak lagi komentar-komentar lain. Sepertinya Guy tidak peduli, tapi Matthew menatapnya dengan serius. Beberapa saat kemudian, raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Kau tau kan, dalam pertarungan bukan hanya butuh tenaga dan teknik. Tapi juga _taktik_, Guy."

"Kau-"

"JANGAN BERISIK DI PERPUSTAKAANKU!"

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Matthew, Guy, Legault dan Heath- yang ternyata juga berantem di pojokan lain perpustakaan, meski tak seheboh Matthew dan Guy- ditendang dari perpustakaan oleh guru berkacamata tebal, gendut, dan bertampang sangar karena ribut di dalam perpustakaan.

/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/

Matthew penasaran. _Sangat_ penasaran tepatnya. Beberapa hari ini, objek bermainnya- Guy- sepertinya terlalu sibuk untuk meladeni keusilan dirinya. Tiap kali bicara, pasti dia akan menyebut-nyebut 'Karel-_sensei_'nya itu. Menyebalkan.

Bukan. Matthew bukannya cemburu dengan si Karel-entah-siapa itu. Mana mungkin! Bisa dibilang dirinya itu cowok-paling-charming-nomor-tiga seantero sekolah. Masa mau cemburu sama guru yang- notabenenya- sudah _tua_? Bukan levelnya lah!

Dan bukan karena Matthew naksir Guy juga... err... oke! Mungkin dia suka usil padanya. Mungkin Matthew juga diam-diam suka memperhatikan rambut hijaunya yang lembut dan panjang bergerak dengan riang saat sang empunya berjalan arau berlari. Dia juga suka saat sang adik kelas cemberut atau marah atau- apa saja asal tidak menyangkut orang lain.

...oke, kita simpulkan bahwa Matthew naksir Guy. _But_ _in_ _denial_. _Fair_ _enough_, _huh_?

Hari ini sudah diputuskan bahwa dia, Matthew, akan mengamati- kalau tidak ingin dibilang menguntit- Guy-_chan_ sepulang sekolah.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Si target buruan pun sudah keluar dari sarang- eh, kelasnya.

Matthew, layaknya agen rahasia- maling- yang handal dan berpengalaman, mulai mengikuti kemana arah Guy melangkah. Tanpa suara, bergerak sepelan mungkin. Kok rasanya malah kayak tukang copet di terminal yah?

Tentu saja perjalanan mereka berakhir di pintu depan dojo kendo. Tidak mungkin kan, Matthew mengikuti Guy yang mau ganti baju? _Please_, -meskipun ingin -Matthew masih punya harga diri. _Thank you very much._

Matthew berakhir dengan menonton sepanjang sesi latihan Guy sambil mengamati yang namanya Karel-sensei itu.

Bisa dibilang, untuk om-om berusia tiga puluh keatas, Karel termasuk dalam kategori tampan. Tatapan matanya tajam, walaupun mirip maniak _psycho_. Rambut hitam besinya terlihar bagus, cocok dengan figurnya yang tinggi tegap.

"Pasang kuda-kuda dengan baik. Bagus. Sekarang benarkan pegangan _shinai_mu. Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Begini..." terdengar sayup-sayup suara Karel memberikan instruksi kepada murid satu-satunya di dojo itu- Guy.

Guy berusaha membenarkan genggaman _shinai_nya seperti yang diajarkan sang guru. Namun, entah karena terlalu bersemangat atau terlalu gugup, pegangannya tidak pernah benar.

"Bukan begitu. Seperti ini..." dengan sikap tenang, Karel membenarkan posisi tangan Guy. Dari belakang, tangan Karel maju meraih tangan muridnya, jadi seolah-olah- atau benar-benar- seperti sedang memeluk Guy dari belakang.

Matthew langsung melotot hingga matanya seperti akan copot dari rongganya. 'Hey, itu namanya _sexual harassment_, tauk! Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Ingat umur dong, om! Yang pantes begitu tuh gue!' pikirnya sebal.

Akhirnya, Matthew mengamati latihan itu sampai selesai, dengan beberapa kali harus menahan diri agar tidak melompat dan menerjang si guru kendo menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Siang ini entah kenapa suasana di depan ruang kelas XA- kelas tempat Guy dan Heath berdomisili- lebih ramai dari biasanya. Banyak siswa berkerumun mengelilingi dua figur yang sedang melakukan- sepertinya sih- staring contest.

Yang satu berseragam sekolah dengan _emblem_ kelas XI di kerah bajunya, dengan surai cokelat pasir lembut dan tampang sebal di wajahnya.

Yang satu lagi berpakaian seperti pengajar, dengan surai hitam besi kemilau (bukan, rambutnya tidak berminyak kok) bebeas ketombe dan tampang angkuh serta tatapan mata tajam setajam... silet!

Guy dan Heath yang ternyata juga ingin lihat, mendesak maju dari kerumunan. Terimakasih pada tubuh mereka yang kecil- utung nggak kegencet ya- dengan mudahnya mereka dapat mencapai barisan depan kerumunan itu.

"Karel-sensei? Matthew? Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Guy. Kedua pria yang masih melangsungkan staring contest itu mengacuhkannya.

"Dia itu _milikku_! Jangan coba-coba pengang, pak tua!" seru Matthew garang. "Guy itu milikku!"

"Ha...? ...aku? A-aku kenapa- WHOA!" tidak tau menau tentang WW III yang sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba tangan Guy ditarik oleh sang guru dan berakhir di pelukannya.

"HEI! LEPASKAN DIA!" Matthew berteriak murka.

"Oh? Kau bilang dia milikmu? Buktikan. Apa kau bisa lebih baik dariku?" Karel menyeringai kearah Matthew sambil tetap memeluk Guy yang hanya bisa pasang tampang bingung.

Matthew geram. Bahkan Nino pun tau untuk tidak menyentuh apapun yang di klaim Matthew sebagai miliknya.

"...baiklah."

"Matt, apa-apaan sih- Hei! Jangan tarik-hmmp!"

Oh, demi ayahnya Lord Eliwood yang punya sekolahan, kalau bisa Guy ingin teleportasi dan pindah sekolah sekarang juga! Demi apa- asal bukan demi tuuhaaan!- Matthew of all people! Menciumnya! Di cium di bibir dengan tidak elitnya didepan sekian _dozen_-pasang mata!

Kalau sedikit lebih romanti saja... mungkin dicium Matthew bukan ide buruk...

Bukan! Bukan begituuu!

Sementara Guy sibuk dengan berblushing ria, ternyata ciumannya sudah selesai. Dan Guy benar-benar berteleportasi- pindah ke pelukan Matthew.

Suara Matthew menyadarkan Guy dari setengah pingsannya (tiba-tiba direbutkan dan dicium cowok cakep di depan banyak orang, siapa yang gak _shock_?). "Sudah jelas kan? Sekarang kau sebaiknya jaga tanganmu itu, pak tua!" seringaian penuh kemenangan di wajah gantengnya.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Karel beranjak dari kerumunan. Sebagian besar penonton pun ikut bubaran. Yang tersisa hanya Matthew, Guy (yang masih dipeluk), Heath dan Legault.

"Whoa! Aku tidak tau kau seberani itu!" Legault berkata dengan ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Matthew. "_Good job_!"

"Sebaiknya kita kebali," Heath memotong perayaan si rambut lavender. "Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai."

Sebelum melepaskan sang adik kelas yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, Matthew iseng berbisik di telinga Guy. "Jangan banyak-banyak makan permen mint. Kau tidak mau aku mati diabetes kan? Kau sendiri tanpa permen mint sudah terlalu manis."

"MATTHEW!"

PLAKK!

Dan Matthew pun kembali ke kelas dengan _hand-print_ cantik sebagai kenag-kenangan dari adik kelas tercinta...

.

.

.

**=OWARI!=**

.

.

.

**A/N**: idenya dicari berdua dengan Red Ruby-nyan. eh, eh, maaf deh saya gak bikin yang manis". takut diabetes (haha). Dan mari kita rame rame meramekan fandom ini biar rameee (?) (sudah bingung mau nulis apa)

semog gak absurd" banget yah -_-

**Flame Always Accepted!**


End file.
